wawanakwa_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adagio DiVagelo
Adagio DiVagleo -Adagio to Eli, concerning the death of Michael. Overview Adagio Chiaroscuro DiVagleo is a returning student to Wawanakwa Academy. This coming term will be his second at Wawanakwa and his eleventh overall. Personality and Characteristics '''Not much is known about Adagio's personality, other than that he is missing someone named Michael and tends to recoil from the subject in conversation. He refuses an offer to blow off orientation for favor of his well-being, possibly implying some degree of stubbornness, though this is unconfirmed. Physically, he is described as having thick black hair, bound in a ponytail, and catlike, downcast eyes. By way of dress, he wears a pair of dark jeans and a white T-shirt underneath a brown vest, accompanied by brown boots and multiple piercings in his lip and ear. '''History At some point prior to the beginning of the series, Adagio lost someone named Michael, with whom he shared a close relationship. Adagio first appears in the first part of the series premiere, Orientation: Part 1, alongside Eli Greyson. He is described as having a slow walk and a notable dispiritedness, something Eli blames on loss. When Eli attempts to console him, offering to cover for him so that he could take a bit more time to compose himself, Adagio shrugs him off with the assurance that he'll be okay, a claim that Eli doubts. Eli and Adagio separate after entering the auditorium, though the both of them are shocked to learn that Chris McClean is to be their new principal. Relationships Eli Greyson Eli and Adagio appear to be somewhat close, as the two entered the school together and interacted with familiarity. Eli also shows notable concern for Adagio's well-being, a trait that the latter seems to appreciate. Fellow Students While he is not shown interacting with any other returning students, it is reasonable to assume that he has interacted with them all at least once, given that he's spent at least one term with them in the past. Academy Staff Like his peers, Adagio shows notable concern over the disappearance of Principal Moore, possibly implying an amiable, or at least respectful, relationship between the two existed at one point. Michael Around the end of the previous term, Adagio lost someone named Michael. This person's identity and whereabouts are not elaborated on, but it can be inferred that there was a considerably strong bond between the two, as Adagio has succumbed to depression in their absence. Etymology Adagio is a musical term, from the Italian ad agio (lit. at ease), denoting a piece of music that is played in a slow tempo. In keeping with his demeanor, many funeral marches are played in adagio, and he seems to move in a slow stride, though this could merely be an effect of his listlessness upon arrival. Chiaroscuro, contrariwise, is an aesthetic term that denotes a contrast between light and shadow in a sketch or painting, hinting at Adagio's affinity towards art. DiVagleo is an uncommon Italian surname derivative of DiMaggio.